Truth or Dare?
by Erichka
Summary: Natsu is feeling lonely and finding an empty guild isn't helping, and much less when the only one there is Cana. Under her influence, Natsu gets drunk. To top that, he plays truth or dare with Cana.


**Don't read if you are sensitive. I won't be responsible for any throwing up, disgusted moms, or anything similar. You have been warned.**

Being teenager was tough. Not everyone would accept you for what you are, and it would bother you because you are suddenly aware of everything. You are aware of how people treat you, you know when they don't like you or when they do, when they simply hide some things from you or when they are honest with you.

Those thoughts hunted Natsu more than they should. He was not as simple minded as everyone thought he was. He had his "deep" moments, too. Those moments usually came when he was alone, when there wasn't anyone to distract.

And one of his moments decided to come now, when no one was looking. When no one turned their heads his way, when he felt alone. He felt abandoned, even thought his friends have only gone away for an hour, running errands.

He slowly opened the doors of his home, of fairy tail guild. Taking one step at a time, like he was afraid of falling, he stepped in a familiar room, hoping that someone, anyone, would distract him from these bothersome thoughts.

He was surprised that the room was empty. That rarely happens.

"Natsu, hey!" feminine figure greeted him across the room. A lot of alchohol bottles surrounded the chair where the girl sat, some empty and some full. Her breats bounced as she raised her hand to a wild wave.

"Cana! Where's everyone?" Natsu questioned the dark haired girl as he walked up to her, pulling a chair close to her so he could sit near her.

"No idea." You could almost feel the apathy in her voice as she closed the gap between her lips and the bottle she held, taking a long sip.

Even though Natsu tried his hardest to keep smiling like she usually is, his fake smile soon faltered and turned into a slight frown.

"Problems?" Cana's voice rand through out the empty room, sending chills down the boy's spine, but no answers followed the question. They both kept their gazes low, surrouned by silence and occasional drinking sounds and bottles.

After minutes of that unsettling silence Cana asked a question that would follow them both for a good amount of time. "Want a sip?" she asked.

That was a tempting suggestion, indeed. But no matter how much it sounded tempting to Natsu, he knew that achocol was an unnecessary evil. He knew better than getting drunk. He was underage, after all.

"Only a sip." He said after a moment of silence, surprised by his own response.

"Natsu hestitantly took the bottle from the young woman, still not believing his own actions. His hands froze in the air as he recieved the unwanted gift.

"C'mon, it won't bite." Cana grinned at the pink haired teenager. His face was pale and his eyes had obvious worry in them. The bottle found it's way to his mouth, the bottleneck gently kissing his lips.

"The bitter liquid burned on his tongue, finding it's way down his chest and stomach, leaving vague pain that somehow felt... satisfactionary?

The first sip was hard to swallow, but soon after it came the second, and then third, fourth...

All the worries left his tongue after a few minutes, finally leaving his head. After half an hour he started laughing again. And after an hour his laughter turned into lazy chuckles, as he was wishing for some excitement, something to keep him awake.

"Naaatsu," Cana lazily half-yelled his name. "I want to play truth or dare!"

Tired, hysterical laughter escaped Natsu's throat as a response.

"Okay, choose; truth or dare?" Cana grinned wildly at the boy. His cheeks and nose were flushed, matching the color of his hair. He did something he would never do - get drunk.

"Dare." These words left Natsu's lips as he pulled the bottle near them, taking another sip. He never broke the eye contact, not even blinking as he waited in anticipation.

"Dare, hmmm..?" Cana hummed playfully, keeping him in the dark for a few moments. She casually leaned against the chair, enjoying the drama of the moment.

"Maybe you could, no, I dare you to shit on that table in the middle of the room." Cana's smirk grew into a wicked grin and her eyes got that dangerous light in them, that both scared and scarred Natsu.

"Alright, I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu yelled to no one in particular. He slowly rose on his feet, stumbling, his steps light and insecure. Table in the middle of the room seemed so far, as if it wanted to run away from it's unescapable, shitty destiny.

Natsu crawled onto it, falling on his head twice because his arms lost all the strenght they had, and now they couldn't even support him. When he made it in the middle of the table, he barely managed to get up and his vision was already getting blurry. Natsu pulled his pants and underwear down and for a moment listened to Cana's cheering and clapping.

"Here I come." He crouched and swayed a little, but he somehow managed not to fall. Drunk teenager just stayed in that position for a moment, enjoying the little breeze on his naked bottom. He now knew why Gray prefered to be naked and-

And his thought was cut off in the middle as his stomach tightened and his hole started to open up a little. Natsu felt something warm trying to get out of him, trying to escape his body. It was huge, and the entrance of his hole started to ache, burning up. Natsu clenched his insides, tightening his already tight hole and pushing out that enormous shit out of him.

Cana saw something brown getting out of his cheeks, and she stepped a bit closer, cheering and swinging her arms around, excited for such a gross reason.

And as the last part of that poop slid out, he felt empty and tired. He didn't bother dressing up, he just sprawled across the table, right beside the mess he made. And then he fell asleep, only to be woken up to a lot of angry faces, snickering and a pounding head. Cana wasn't anywhere around.

Don't drink achohol, kids.

 **Author's Note: First of all, I'm so so soooo sorry. This all started as a joke. Im sorry if anyone had to puke or something. I know it's gross, but I was running away from studying. It was this or anatomy, and I chose better option.**


End file.
